Hooray, another mediocre story!
by Orloa Numera
Summary: What can I say? An uninspired Author who loves meta-layers decides to make a run-of-the-mill MLP-FF. Enjoy. Or don't. None of my business.
1. Wait Isn't this an exposition too?

The boy began to write.

Let's just cut straight to the point. This is supposedly a My Little Pony Fanfiction. Is it outstanding? No. Is it special? No. Why bother reading it? If you've come so far, then you must like the narrator's voice. What does that mean, you cannot hear me? Okay. Then you must like the narrator's style. That's it. You read this, because you like me. The problem is, the one who writes my monologue cannot write stories very good. He tried it, he says. And it failed. But if I have your interest up to this point, why shouldn't he give it another shot? Here we go:

He thought about what happened. Yes, this he could make to a story of. How the My Little Pony ponies entered his life and turned his world, quite literally, upside down. But he knew, exposition was needed. So he began to write, he described his friends and all the other boring things an exposition tells of. We better skip a few seconds and read the actual story he writes.


	2. Now we have the real action going! Or so

»As I woke up that morning I did not suspect anything. For about the first seven seconds. I turned on the lights to see within the absolute darkness. And I instantly turned the lights off. Something was in my armchair. I was lucky that the lamp had not already lightened up, otherwise I would have been seen already. Now it was time to check what was actually there. The form was nothing I knew, ever saw, or even heard of. It just did not want to make sense. Most of all the head was disproportioned, by far too big for a body of that size. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my Swiss knife. After flicking it open I, again, turned the light switch. What I saw was against all common sense. I would like to say it never happened. But it did. Someday I might be glad about that. But not now.«

He sighed and went downstairs. On the way he greeted his household's newest member. He really needs to organize the mess his life became. But first, a drink. Now, now, do not believe this means Alcohol. Let's just say, that his body's' primary poisoning defense was working great for alcohol and vegetables. Except for Potatoes. They are awesome. Now I lost my train of thought. Let me just pick it up in the script.


	3. Forget the last chapter's title Or not

So, he got himself a soda. He shut the door and started to go downstairs. He checked the food supplies that were left and made a note to steal more hay when he went to see the others. He was not sure if he wanted to. He burdened them with quite a burden after all. So in case something happened he must finish the story. Get his point on paper, make a testimony of his story. This, and he really was bored. He checked the living room. "Be good," he did not want to clean up broken glass again. His company said nothing but just kept sitting on the couch. "Close enough," decided and swiftly took the stairs. Pen, Paper and Story being where he left, he continued.

»No, I do feel this event is unfortunate. Maybe it was not long enough ago, maybe I did not think about it long enough. But, does it matter? No. It does not. Whatever I saw, it saw me. It seemed to have eyes as disproportioned as its head, and a body covered in fur of a strange color. It did not even flinch. In fact, it did not move at all. It just stared at me. Slowly I shed the covers down with one hand, the other hidden under the board at the edge of my bed. If anything happened I would be able to defend myself, but attack was unthinkable from this position.«


	4. Perhaps we should look into that?

»But would I need to attack? Shouldn't I try to make peaceful contact? Perhaps. But for now attention is the highest commandment. So I get up, careful to conceal my weapon. If anything, then this is my only advantage. The creature did not move a centimeter. I lift my left, unarmed, hand. My visitor nods. The kind of nod you give someone on the street as greeting. Does that mean I am understood? Or is it trying to communicate the wish to attack? As if it was about to charge. Well, that kind behavior would certainly explain its head. But no, I was lucky. Fortune favors fools, as you say.«

Indeed it is. Certainly he should have acted in another way, but that is the past. He cannot change it. I could, but changing reality is too often giving order to things, as if everything just happens to turn chaotic in my presence. Well, if I am not currently being stoned, that is.


	5. Philosophy, Such a strange beast

I guess I should let him keep writing, I have the feeling something is going to happen downstairs. Oh, yes, as I predicted. A certain pony is making herself a sandwich. Wouldn't it be awkward if there was a loud noise because a jar of peanut butter fell down? I guess that is enough of foreshadowing, we should go upstairs again and see what was written so far. Not that I don't know it, but without it this story makes even less sense.

»Fortune favouring me, I'd be surprised. Blessings in disguise is what I get. A gram of gold in a huge pile of, … you get it. Either way, I backed off the oddity of 1 meter height. Still it showed no signs of aggression. Judging by its physique it should have been no predator. So I decided to make eye contact. It did not have an expression I would consider aggressive. But the LORD knows where this thing is from, or would if he was still alive. Darn it, Nietzsche!«


	6. This is a strange beast, too

Of course he was interrupted from his writing by the sound of shattering glass. "Not again!" He hollered. He stormed out of the room. Since they came the discord in his house was a lot stronger. He turned the corner and faced her, she standing on all fours. "What exactly were you doing?" It was more a scolding than a question, for he did not expect an answer. He was not even sure if this thing even could speak a single word. So far it was speechless. Vocal speech, but it seemed to have body language comparable to humans. What monster would think of that? Canadians?

»Wherever this is from, it must be a strange place. Animals with giant heads and tiny bodies. It actually hopped of its seat, terrified I jumped back, had I not seen that its hair hid a horn from my view. This gave my internal prey/predator debate a whole new direction.«


End file.
